Fearless Queen Ficlet Collection
by SinginPrincess
Summary: A collection of ficlets written for Olivia/Regina. Each chapter is its own separate story, unless otherwise indicated.
1. The Kiss

_**A/N:** This first ficlet just sort of wrote itself after I made a set of manips. I'd like to think it could be part of a future chapter of Thrive, but it's far too early to tell, so for now, it's on its own. Enjoy :)_

* * *

 **The Kiss**

"You really want to pursue this?" she asks, her voice no more than a whisper. "A relationship with the Evil Queen? I've done terrible, horrible things, Olivia. Things you can't even imagine…" Her voice trails off and she seems to be looking far into nothing now, lost in memories of a former life.

"Hey," the sergeant's voice pulls the queen out of her dark thoughts, "look at me." She lifts the mayor's chin with gentle fingers as she says, "you're not her anymore, I know that now." Regina opens her mouth, prepared to retort but the sergeant quickly places a gentle finger over her lips, effectively silencing her before she manages even a word. "We've both suffered enough, and I think that maybe this — us —" she says as she waves her hand between herself and the mayor, "is our chance. We've been struggling to survive for so long, Regina, and I think that… I think it's time to move on. You and me, together, maybe we can be more than survivors… perhaps it's our turn to thrive."

They stare at one another in silence for what feels like an eternity, but it's not painful or tiring, it's actually quite comforting… almost beautiful and neither woman truly wants it to end. They don't need words anymore, their eyes are more than enough to communicate what they're both feeling in this moment. Olivia leans closer, searching the mayor's eyes for any hesitation, seeking permission to link lips she's tasted only once before in a promise of the future. Regina smiles in answer and her eyes sparkle and she feels something indescribable, something not unlike love and care.

Just as their lips are about to meet, the queen whispers "I'd like that." It's an unnecessary declaration, one that had already been made through eyes and unspoken promises but it adds to the moment, making it even more special, memorable. And as their lips connect in a tender caress, they both know that they can do this, that together they can find what they never thought they would.


	2. Golden Eyes

_**A/N:** First line provided by ariestess for one those 5 sentence fic memes on tumblr._

* * *

 **Golden Eyes**

The first thing Regina noticed was the gold in Olivia's eyes. It was a mesmerizing sight, and if it weren't for the familiar warmth crawling up her skin, she might have assumed it to be a simple trick of the light. How it happened was a mystery, but being in Storybrooke seemed to have awoken something within the sergeant.

Soon Regina felt herself being lifted off the ground, her fingers still entwined with the now gold-eyed woman. Before she could comment on the surprising use of magic, however, the other woman released one of her hands, settling it instead on the back of the mayor's head and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

It was surreal and wholly intoxicating, even more so than the magic that continued to consume them.


	3. The Incident

_**A/N:** First line provided by ariestess for one those 5 sentence fic memes on tumblr._

* * *

 **The Incident**

Olivia never expected to like small town living, but "The Incident" made her change her mind.

Storybrooke was certainly not the quiet little town she had expected it to be. Nothing was as it seemed here, not even the ruthless mayor she had faced upon her arrival. The town was magical and the mayor… well, Olivia never would have expected her to be her "true love." Olivia didn't even believe in that kind of love until Regina lay limp in her arms. She still couldn't believe it when a simple kiss to the mayor's forehead woke her with a burst of… _something_.


	4. 10 Sentences

_**A/N:** So an Anon asked me to do this 10 Sentence Meme for FQ on tumblr, and here it is. I'm considering making some of these into oneshots, but for now, I hope you enjoy these little glimpses! :) Also, make sure you skip "smut" if mature themes bother you. It's far too brief to warrant changing the rating so... yeah._

* * *

 **Angst:**

The apologies tumble like a mantra from Olivia's lips as she sobs, but the mysterious woman bleeding in her arms simply smiles as she whispers, "Welcome home, my dear."

 **AU:**

Gasps sounded throughout the ballroom as Queen Olivia took the dethroned Evil Queen's hand and led her in a slow, intimate dance.

 **Crack:**

There was probably a reason the mayoral mansion was literally upside down when Regina and Olivia arrived home, and it likely had something to do with the rueful expressions on their sons' faces.

 **Future fic:**

Their respective roles as Chief of Department and Governor made Olivia and Regina Benson-Mills New York's greatest power couple.

 **First Time:**

"I love you and it absolutely terrifies me," Regina breathes, and rather than tell her that she already knows, that she's heard her whisper it into the night thinking she were asleep, Olivia simply pulls her into a passionate kiss.

 **Fluff:**

Regina doesn't think she has ever seen Olivia smile brighter than when Henry tells them that he wants to become a Benson-Mills, like his little brother Noah and their moms.

 **Humor:**

Olivia dragged a very guilty Regina Mills through the precinct, ignoring the stares and whispers, somehow, they managed to make it into her office before anyone brazen enough could ask why their lieutenant was handcuffed to one of New York's most renowned defense attorneys.

 **Hurt/Comfort:**

Regina hummed a familiar tune, her fingers stroking her partner's newly chopped hair as Olivia shook in her arms, it was an unexpected role reversal, for the sergeant to be the one in need of comfort preceding a vivid nightmare, but the former mayor took to it with ease.

 **Smut:**

If asked, Olivia would probably say that the best part of being promoted to Lieutenant was the increased respect, but in truth, it was most definitely the congratulations Regina whispered against her clit.

 **UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension):**

The air was thick as the silence loomed over the courtroom, even the sound of the gavel and the demands of an impatient judge failed to break the staring contest between high-priced defense attorney Regina Mills and Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit.


	5. A Mother's Touch

_**A/N:** A very special thank you to ariestess for both prompting with the first sentence and the quick edit. Any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!_

* * *

Noah's first tooth was enough to drive her to the brink of insanity, but Regina proved the calmer head.

"You see, store bought items are only so useful," Regina says, cradling Noah in her arms as she massages his gums with her index finger. "Sometimes all a child needs is a mother's touch."

"That's nice," Olivia sighs, stretching out on the couch as she watches the other woman amble across the living room, "that you think of him as your son already."

"Oh, I didn't mean -" Regina pauses, eliciting a whimper from the baby. "You're his mother, Olivia. I adore Noah, but you and I have only been -"

"I know," she smiles, though her son's renewed agitation is clear as he wiggles and whines in Regina's arms. "We've only known each other a few months, but whatever we are, however you want to define our relationship, that doesn't matter to him."

Regina doesn't respond, choosing instead to focus on Noah. She rocks him gingerly, shushing gently as she begins to massage his gums once again. Olivia's words churn in her mind, and though she avoids the sergeant's glance, she knows she's being watched.

"I see the way you look at him," Olivia adds softly, "and you are so much better at this than me. I don't know what I would've done tonight if you hadn't swept in."

"It's simply a matter of experience," Regina responds coolly, her eyes still averting her partner's. "I'm not an expert, just a mother. Like you, and you'll learn, with time."

"I tried to read some of those parenting books but they're just so -"

"Dull?"

"I'd rather look through security footage," she groans, "or tackle the mound of paperwork on my desk."

Finally, Regina looks up, a buoyant chuckle rising from her throat.

"Well, I'll admit I did read quite a few myself when Henry was little. They're rather informative, but I would've been lost if not for Ms. Lucas."

"I'm glad you had someone to help you, being a single mom is hard." Olivia tilts her head, her gaze is scrutinizing, and Regina involuntarily bites her lip. "but I get the feeling there's more to the story."

"I... resisted her advice at first," she admits, looking down to find Noah's desperate attempts to keep his eyes open, "but I came to appreciate it in time. I suppose it's my turn to pay it forward."

They fall into a comfortable silence. Regina focuses on the sleepy child in her arms and Olivia simply relaxes, observing two of the people she loves most in the world. Neither woman has expressed their feelings; an unspoken agreement prevents the words from being exchanged. Olivia knows, though, somehow, that what they have is real. Between the two of them and their sons, they're family.

"Come here," she says, patting the couch cushion.

"He's on the brink of sleep," Regina protests as she continues to sway slightly.

"Come anyway," she insists.

Of course, Regina ignores her.

"I have an incredible urge to kiss you right now." It's enough to pull Regina's gaze away from Noah, and Olivia certainly doesn't miss the way her eyes widen with desire. "But I'm too exhausted to get up. So bring our sweet Noah and get over here."

And so, finally, Regina does as asked, settling comfortably next to her partner. Olivia drapes an arm over Regina's shoulder, pulling her in for a slow, tender kiss. They part slightly, foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed as they take long, calming breaths. The undeclared _I love you_ tingles across their skin and pounds in their chests.

"Thank you, Regina," she breathes, receiving a contented hum in response.

Olivia pulls away after a short while, bringing her free hand to stroke Noah's hair. His eyes flutter and she smiles before leaning down to plant a kiss to his forehead. When she rises, Olivia finds his eyes are closed and Regina's eyes are shimmering, a small smile on her lips. She settles back against the couch and Regina rests her head on Olivia's shoulder.

The three of them remain in silence. Time passes, and before they know it, Noah's mothers join him in the land of dreams.


End file.
